


oh mama, don't walk away

by rurokun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Light Angst, M/M, S4E4, s4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurokun/pseuds/rurokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek escorts the Sheriff home after the incidents at the school. Stiles is upset and they talk about personal things. It's kind of sad, but there are kisses and maybe it's not entirely sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh mama, don't walk away

"Derek, you could have fucking died!" Stiles exclaims, and although his never ending respect for Derek grew larger after he found out that he saved his dad twice, he couldn't help but worry about the werewolf's own well being.

"But I didn't. Your father is safe and that's what we should be focusing on."

Feeling very upset and obviously still angry, Stiles decides to open his mouth to reiterate his previous statement - which he believes that Derek kind of brushes off just to spite him - when the Sourwolf simply rolls his eyes and leaves the front room, deciding to walk to the kitchen instead of having to listen to Stiles ramble on about something or whatever.

"Hey! Leaving when a guy is talking is not very nice, you know!"

"Well, you didn't say anything, so I assumed that the conversation was over."

Stiles narrows his eyes and scoffs, crossing his arms as he walks over to the fridge and pulls out a gallon of milk and takes a box of cereal down from the shelf, placing them on the counter to prepare his dinner-breakfast. 

"Cereal? "

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Alrighty then, suit yourself," Stiles replies, already finishing filling the bowl with Froot Loops and 2% milk. They continue to sit together in silence until Derek speaks up.

"Your father is a brave man."

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

"He reminds me of my dad."

Stiles nearly chokes on his bite of cereal but manages to swallow down the small lump beginning to form in his throat. Stiles can't express it in words, but he tries to.

"I'm sure he was wonderful." Good, that's a good start.

"I bet he was a pretty good looking stud as well." Alright, you fucked up, that's way too creepy, Stiles.

But instead of scowling or emitting some sort of broody depressive emotion, Derek laughs under his breath, staring at the table in a fond expression, clearly reminiscing about his years as a young child, with his father and mother and all of his family. The thought pulls at Stiles heart and he almost has half a mind to walk around the counter and give the big wolf a hug.

"Yeah, he was a pretty good looking guy for his age," Derek says, smiling sadly. Stiles would rather see him smiling sadly than not smiling at all.

"What did you do on Sundays?" Stiles asks, wincing a little at how private and personal that is, and that he really has no approval to even be asking such sad questions.

"That was our family day. My mom always wanted us to have a weekend to relax, so Sunday was our fun day. Usually, we would have a big breakfast, something that could fill up a whole bunch of people and then, we would go out to, I don't know, somewhere. It was always somewhere fun, somewhere that the whole family enjoyed. Laura had always suggested the mall, but considering the fact that she was the only one to even understand the concept of a mall, she didn't always get her way. Cora always liked a mini golf course or a sort of indoor playground, she had so much energy as a little kid. Me, I wanted to go to the museum, always. Or the central library, they always had the most books and it was always so relaxing in there. I also remember one time, we went to the beach, but the sun was so bad on Cora and my Mom's pale skin, so they always complained, but me and my dad always tanned really easily, so-"

Derek stops mid-sentence, realizing that he's already revealed more about his family than he has with any other person. Stiles can see the shadows in his eyes, and instead of leaving Derek to walk away, he jumps in with something of his own.

"Mom always dragged us to church. I mean, we weren't very religious, but my grandmother was, she was raised as a devout Christian, so church and confirmation was something that everyone in my mom's family did. My dad always hated church, he never really felt comfortable in the house of God. He was always a really shy person, never did the PTA meetings or the fundraisers or the parent conferences, that was all my mom. I remember, when my mom was on a business trip, my dad had to go to one of my parent conferences and he felt so uncomfortable with so many people that he just grabbed my report card and ran out of there."

Derek relaxes a bit after Stiles begins talking, laughing at certain parts and smiling softly at others. It's nice to be able to talk to him like this, and Stiles can only hope that maybe it can continue like this. He hopes, anyway.

-/-

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

Derek leans over to give Stiles a chaste kiss on the cheek, earning wide eyes and a spluttering mouth from the teenager, whose cheeks have already turned a deep scarlet.

"W-What? I mean- no wait that was fantastic - I - wait-"

"Stiles."

Derek looks at him with unwavering eyes, causing Stiles to blush an even deeper red.

"Thank you."

"Oh, yeah. Of course, man, anytime. It was no problem at all, promise."

Derek smiles at this again, looking at stiles with such fondness in his eyes. Stiles could get very used to that expression.

"We should, like, I don't know, maybe go out to get food or something or coffee although I'm not such a big fan of coffee as I am of chili cheese curly fries, but maybe if you want coffee, we could go and get some coffee-"

"Stiles."

Stiles promptly shuts his lips to hear Derek speak.

"That sounds nice."

The smile that Stiles gives off is radiating.

"Alright, awesome."

Derek pretends not to hear the small spike in his heartbeat, and the scent of joy and affection rolling off him in a small tidal wave of juniper and sunflowers.

-/-

Three supernatural filled months later, Stiles and Derek continue getting coffee every other Sunday. They kiss and cuddle and sometimes, they even go to the beach. (With Stiles burning like a lobster and Derek complaining about how he should have applied more sunscreen.)

Occasionally, they go to church, staying in a little quiet corner away from the large crowds of people, allowing the stained glass windows to wash over them with a sense of peacefulness and ease.

And they always hold hands.

(It's nice that way.)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in ten minutes and its a huge mess, im sorry


End file.
